Sokkas' Sword
by Jhayk' sulliy
Summary: Sokka lost his meteorite sword in the final battle against the Fire Lord, now he and Aang search to retrive it. Also, this is my first fanfic, so R&R is apreciated.


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, nor will I ever

"Good-bye, cool space sword." cried Sokka as he watched his beloved sword twirl to the flaming ground below.

**~Days Later….**

"Sokka, you seem down today," said the young Avatar, "what's wrong?"

"Ohh, Aang, it's just…Remember that sword?" "Yeah." Replied Aang.

"Well, I could never make a cooler one, and it's gone forever now." Said the young water tribe warrior. "Well, we could try to find it." Said Aang. "How though? It's gone, and probably broken."

"Well, if we look in the space that you dropped it, I'm sure we'll find the sword." Argued a hopeful Aang. "OK! Let's do it then."

So, Sokka, and Aang left a letter for Katara, Toph, and Suki, saying that they would be fling Appa to the western Earth Kingdom to look for Sokkas' sword.

"Okay Sokka, was it around here that you dropped it?"

"Aang, I didn't drop it, it fell."

"OK, OK, it fell, but is this the place?" replied Aang.

"Yeah, I think so."

After a while of searching, Aang saw something glittering amongst the ash left from the attack by Ozai and his fleet. "Hey Sokka, over here! I think I found it!"

Sokka rushed over, and picked up the sword. The sword was cracked at were it had broken, approximately a foot up its' three foot blade. The once shimmering handle was twisted and dented. "Aw Aang, its ruined." cried a heart-broken Sokka. "No it's not, I'm sure that if you take it to Master Piandao, he'll help you reforge it."

**The doorstep of Piandao, master swordsman:**

Dunk Dunk Dunk Dunk. Sokka, impatient as always, repeatedly knocked on the aged swordsman's' door with the dragon door-knockers. And the door was answered, rather unexpectantly, by none other than Master Piandao himself. "Sokka, this is an unexpected visit. "Master Piandao", said a hopeful Sokka, "will you help my reforge my sword?"

"No." replied Piandao. At this Sokka looked horror-struck. "But, but why? I ne-" Sokka is cut off, "You never were a patient one. I will not help you reforge your sword, because you are going to forge it by your self." "Now come." Said Piandao, leading the two boys into his home. "You are lucky Sokka, I kept that rock. It may make another fine sword one day."

"Really!?" Shouted Sokka. "Now, give me your sword, I need to inspect the damage myself." Said Piandao.

"Hmm, hmm." "Yes, I see." Said Master Piandao as he looked over the battered weapon. "Yes, you will have a lot of work to do, but I think it's emendable.

Sokka worked harder than he ever had in his life. First he hade the difficult task of fining down the chips and dinks in the blade. A task not easy, due to the meteorites high density. Next he worked diligently at straightening the hilt and handle. This too was difficult as the blade was extended into the handle. Next, Sokka built up a fire. He was about to ask Aang for some help when his Master came over and took Aang away, and told Sokka, "This is your sword, not his, if you want it to be his, I'll gladly let him help you." At this Sokka replied, "Your right, I'll forge this sword myself." And continued at his work. Once the fire was hot enough, Sokka took some of the chunks of rock, which was once part of a meteor, and put them into the melting cup. Sokka then placed the remnants of his sword into the very mold that it was made from. He reforged the blade, and this time, he engraved it.

"Never Give UP Without A Fight"

Sokka then cooled his sword and gave it to Master Piandao for inspection. Piandao looked at this sword presented in front of him, and exclaimed "this has got to be the finest sword I've ever seen!" Sokka replied "really?" And Piandao then conformed it. Aang was also equally happy for Sokka, and shouted "See Sokka, I knew we could do it."

Sokka replied, "What do you mean we? I did all the work." Aang, Sokka, and Piandao all laughed at this.

So, with Sokkas' task finished, the two boys flew back to Ba Sing Se to show the others what he had made.


End file.
